<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Случайная встреча в Илине. by Wei_Ning (WeiNing)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806929">Случайная встреча в Илине.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeiNing/pseuds/Wei_Ning'>Wei_Ning (WeiNing)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tiān Guān Cì Fú - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Боги / Божественные сущности, Демоны, Персонажи-геи, Потеря девственности, Сексуальная неопытность, воссоединение, кроссовер, первый раз, романтика, счастливый финал</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:28:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeiNing/pseuds/Wei_Ning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Посещая царство смертных, Се Лянь встречает двух молодых заклинателей в городке под названием Илин и помогает им сблизиться.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Лань Чжань/Вэй Ин, Хуа Чэн/Се Лянь</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Случайная встреча в Илине.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764475">A Chance Encounter in YiLing</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/museaway/pseuds/museaway">museaway</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда он добрался до следующего города, в котором никогда ранее не бывал, солнце уже садилось. Заглянув внутрь, он узрел, что там было довольно оживленно по вечерам: хорошо освещенные улицы кишели торговцами, кричащими рядом с ярко украшенными тележками. «Илин» — гласила деревянная табличка. В последнее время из этого района приходило много молитв, но город выглядел довольно дружелюбным. С такой оживленностью и «жизнью» вечерних улиц, он найдет мусор, который сможет унести домой. Поправив шляпу, Се Лянь протащил свою тележку через ворота.</p><p>Новые места всегда были интересными. Не бывает двух одинаковых городов, даже, когда они были так близко, что он мог пройтись между ними за день. В последнее время Се Лянь много путешествовал, прочесывая царство смертных в поисках мусора, который он приволок обратно на гору Тайшань. Некоторые вещи он хранил, другие выкидывал или продавал. Он был полон решимости рассказать много историй, когда Хуа Чэн вернется домой. Прошел уже год с тех пор, как Се Лянь в последний раз видел серебристый блеск призрачной бабочки. Цветущие деревья, которые он посадил перед домиком на горе Тайшань, вот-вот зацветут. Он не мог дождаться, чтобы показать их Хуа Чэну.</p><p>Се Лянь прогуливался по Илину, шастая мимо торговцев, предлагающих то, что он встречал в каждом городе: шелковые саше́, надушенные веера*, вычурные гребни для волос, которые он представлял на голове Хуа Чэна. В отличие от других городов, местные жители были очарованы демоническими искусствами, что странно для места, столь близкого к большому заклинательскому ордену. Ранее в тот же день Се Ляню поведали, что орден Юньмэн Цзян (что по соседству) не терпит демонических практик.</p><p><strong> Саше́ </strong> — <em> надушенный или наполненный ароматическими травами мешочек.</em></p><p>Но Илин заключил с ним сделку. Повозки трепетали желтыми талисманами и странными штучками, обещающими заманить души или разбудить мертвых. Купцы, стоявшие рядом с этими повозками, были одеты в черное, и многие из них повязали в волосах ярко-красную ленту. Из нескольких уст он услышал имя Старейшины Илин и мог только предположить, что он был важной шишкой в Илине. Он улыбнулся торговцам, которые пытались привлечь его внимание, и сказал:</p><p>— Ах, спасибо, но у меня нет денег.</p><p>Быстрая смена выражения лица никогда не беспокоила его. Продавцы отвернулись и попытались заманить других покупателей. Се Лянь катил свою тележку вниз по улице, пока не нашел место вдоль стены между стойкой с локвой и молодым человеком, сидящим на корточках на земле, его лицо было скрыто бамбуковой шляпой. По табличке у его ног Се Лянь узнал, что этот человек продает редиску.</p><p>— Ничего, если я поставлю здесь свою тележку? — спросил Се Лянь.</p><p>Мужчина внезапно поднял голову, словно удивляясь, что кто-то заговорил с ним. Он кивнул. У него было бледное лицо и большие темные глаза. Се Лянь не чувствовал исходящей от него жизненной энергии, но и призраком тот не был. Тело было смертным, но не живым. Странно.</p><p>Любопытствуя, он сказал:</p><p>— Я здесь впервые.</p><p>— А, — сказал молодой человек, приподняв уголки рта. — Добро пожаловать.</p><p>— Вы здесь живете?</p><p>— На горе.</p><p>Се Лянь посмотрел на темнеющее небо.</p><p>— Уже поздно. Вы нормально доберетесь домой?</p><p>— Мой хозяин придет за мной.</p><p>Без проблем получив ответ молодого человека, Се Лянь почувствовал, что пора. Кивнув, он снял шляпу и потер руки. Независимо от того, сколько раз он делал это, его сердце всегда, словно заведенное, стучало перед каждым таким вот выступлением. Он вышел на улицу.</p><p>— Добрый люд Илина, я всего лишь скромный путешественник, и, пусть это довольно неловко, мне приходится выступать, чтобы прокормить себя, поэтому я пришел не с пустыми руками! Я надеюсь, что трюки развлекут вас настолько, что вы не пожалеете пару монет, дабы этот скромный путешественник поел.</p><p>Этот город был гораздо дружелюбнее предыдущего. В Пристани Лотоса неудача следовала за ним ворохом, жители того города хмуро смотрели на него, казалось, в сердцах ненавидя посторонних на их «святой» земле. Но в Илине уже через пару минут Се Лянь собрал вокруг себя целую толпу. Он начал с глотания меча, заметив, что люд интересовали всякие болезненные трюки. Люди бросали деньги в протянутую им шляпу, собираясь в полукруге, чтобы посмотреть, что он будет делать дальше.</p><p>Он пробежался по своим обычным трюкам, и даже те, от которых он в голос хохотал, нашли свое место в сердцах людей. Ну и городишко. Ему еще никогда так не везло, когда Хуа Чэна не было рядом. Как же хорошо, что он пришел сюда вечером. Наверняка многие из благодетелей выходили из знатных домов с подвешенными денежными мешками. На самом деле Се Ляню больше не нужно было «возиться» с трюками. Когда с него сняли проклятую кангу, он стал одним из сильнейших в Небесном Царстве, и Призрачный Город готов был выполнить любую прихоть их «Великого Дяди», пока их Градоначальник не вернулся, хотя Се Лянь чувствовал себя очень неловко, принимая их милость. Трюки — старая привычка.</p><p>К тому времени, как Господин молодого человека пришел, дабы забрать его домой, Се Лянь заработал больше, чем обычно зарабатывал за неделю. Он был удивлен, что Господин — молодой, красивый мужчина лет двадцати с небольшим, одетый в черное, как и многие купцы, и хотя в его волосах трепетала такая же алая лента, его волосы, выцветшие от дождя и солнца, потрепанно шелохались на ветру. Вместо меча на поясе у него висела изящная резная черная флейта с красной кисточкой.</p><p>Все же преимущество вечно молодого лица Се Ляня наконец сыграло для него, он уже признался, что совсем не знает этого района, надеясь, что сможет навязать свою благосклонность и в то же время узнать что-то об этом странном молодом человеке. Прочистив горло, он обратился к двум молодым мужчинам:</p><p>— Прошу простить меня, молодые господа, не могли вы бы оказать мне милость и подсказать хорошее заведение, где можно было бы поесть?</p><p>Рот молодого человека округлился. Он взглянул на своего хозяина, который внимательно осмотрел улицу и указал на заведение через три дома от него.</p><p>— У них вкусная еда.</p><p>— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Се Лянь. — У меня совсем нет знакомых в этом городе. Могу я купить Вам что-нибудь поесть за маленькую услугу — указать мне путь? Ваш друг был так добр, что присмотрел за моей тележкой.</p><p>Молодой человек улыбнулся дружелюбно, но не тепло. Се Лянь ожидал, что человек в черном откажется, но прежде чем он успел это сделать, странный молодой человек встал и сказал:</p><p>— Гунцзы*, если ты собираешься остаться в городе, я могу сам отвезти тележку обратно.</p><p><strong> Гунцзы (公子 (gōngzi)) </strong> — <em> молодой господин.</em></p><p>Мужчина кивнул, разрушая планы Се Ляна. Похоже, удача отвернулась от него, но теперь он не мог отказаться от своего предложения. Он поклонился молодому человеку, который собирался уходить, и протянул ему амулет.</p><p>— Вы, наверное, не знаете кто это, — сказал Се Лянь. — Когда-то он был наследным принцем потерянного королевства. Ничего особенного, просто защитный амулет, но, пожалуйста, примите его.</p><p>Глаза молодого человека округлились так, что Се Ляню показалось, что он сейчас заплачет, но очи его оставались сухими, когда он протянул руку и взял амулет. Его пальцы, как заметил Се Лянь, едва могли согнуться.</p><p>— Спасибо, — сказал молодой человек и потянул тележку к воротам, оглянувшись, чтобы помахать рукой.</p><p>Се Лянь помахал в ответ.</p><p>— У него не так уж много друзей, — сказал человек в черном немного извиняющимся тоном. Они двинулись через улицу. — Вы бродячий артист?</p><p>— Я делаю всего понемногу. А вы?</p><p>Мужчина легко шагнул вперед.</p><p>— Я выращиваю лотосы.</p><p>Се Лянь оставил свою тележку в переулке рядом с заведением, и они заняли столик в задней части. Прошло уже несколько месяцев с тех пор, как он ел в помещении с кем-то еще. Большую часть времени он довольствовался дымящейся булочкой, которую ел, чтобы скоротать время или завести разговор. За прошедшие столетия он полюбил этот вкус. Во дворце Сянь Лэ никогда не было ничего подобного.</p><p>— Ваша тележка, это нормально оставить ее там? — спросил мужчина.</p><p>— Если что-то украдут — пусть. Там все равно нет ничего ценного. Меня зовут Се Лянь.</p><p> Глаза мужчины сузились.</p><p>— Это… имя… звучит знакомо. Мы раньше не встречались?</p><p>— Не думаю. Могу я узнать Ваше?</p><p>— Лань, — ответил после недолгой паузы мужчина. — Ин.</p><p>Странный. Он совсем не походил на тех, кого Се Лянь недавно встречал с фамилией Лань. Он подозревал, что это имя было фальшивым, но ничего страшного. За прошедшие столетия он и сам неплохо «играл» в такую игру.</p><p>Улыбнувшись, Се Лянь сказал:</p><p>— Поскольку Вы хорошо знакомы с меню, могу ли я побеспокоить Вас, дабы Вы заказали нам чего-нибудь вкусного?</p><p>— Есть что-нибудь, что Вы не любите?</p><p>Се Лянь покачал головой. Лань Ин подозвал официанта и сделал заказ, попросив четыре вида мясных блюд, вонтоны и сладкий суп, которым, по его словам, славилось это заведение.</p><p><strong> Вонтоны</strong>  — <em> разновидность пельменей в китайской кухне. Вонтоны обычно подаются в супе, но иногда и жарятся. Их заправляют не только мясом, но и грибами сянгу и стеблями молодого бамбука.</em></p><p>— И два кувшина вина, — добавил он.</p><p>— А-а, — протянул Се Лянь. — Мне, пожалуйста, чаю.</p><p>— Так… мне принести два кувшина? — спросил официант.</p><p>— Один, — сказал Лань Ин. — Не пьешь? *</p><p>
  <em>(п.п. я просто считаю, что люди, распивающие вино друг с другом (плевать, что только ВУС дудонит его) могут откинуть формальные обращения). </em>
</p><p>Се Лянь покачал головой.</p><p>— Мое воспитание не позволяет.</p><p>С губ Лань Ина сорвался смешок.</p><p>— Ты говоришь в точности, как мой знакомый.</p><p>— Заклинатель?</p><p>Лань Ин кивнул.</p><p>— Его орден запрещает буквально все: бегать, пить (алкоголь), ставить на стол больше трех чаш с чем-то. Я проучился там всего полгода, когда мне было пятнадцать и каждый прожитый там день был сущей пыткой.</p><p>— Меня тоже воспитывали в строгости.</p><p>Нежность в глазах Лань Ина померкла. Он приподнял ногу и оперся на нее локтем, поддерживая голову.</p><p>— Так откуда же ты родом?</p><p>— Знаешь Юнань?</p><p>— Так далеко?</p><p>— Правда что ли? — спросил Се Лянь. — Надо же, а я и не заметил.</p><p>— Долго путешествуешь?</p><p>— Несколько месяцев. Ты из Илина?</p><p>Лань Ин поджал губы и покачал головой.</p><p>— Юньмэн.</p><p>— О, я недавно там побывал.</p><p>— И как оно?</p><p>— Илин намного дружелюбней.</p><p>Кажется, это позабавило Лань Ина. Он снова улыбнулся, и на этот раз, казалось, по-настоящему. Се Лянь не умел читать мысли, но за восемьсот лет он научился читать язык тела и угадывать настроение по незначительным изменениям выражения лица. Что-то скрывалось за весельем Лань Ина. Печаль?</p><p>— Почему покинул Юньмэн? — полюбопытствовал Се Лянь.</p><p>— Из-за работы.</p><p>Официант принес им чай и вино. Се Лянь налил себе чашку чая и поднес ее к губам обеими руками, вдыхая древесный аромат. Вкус был хороший. Мягкий. Кувшин с вином перед Лань Ином был размером с его голову. Неужели он действительно собирается все это выпить?</p><p>— А лотосы растут в горах? — спросил Се Лянь. — Я почти ничего не знаю о их выращивании.</p><p>Лань Ин опрокинул чашу с вином. Кончики его волос коснулись пола, когда он сглотнул. Он снова наполнил чашу и, не сводя глаз с двери, словно ожидая кого-то, сказал:</p><p>— Не везде.</p><p>Он выпил вино и снова наполнил чашу.</p><p>— Точно не будешь?</p><p>— Нет, спасибо.</p><p>— Когда-нибудь пробовал?</p><p>— Однажды, — сказал Се Лянь. — На празднике.</p><p>— Неплохо. Улыбка Императора — вино Богов, но вот продается только в Гусу.</p><p>— О, я недавно был там.</p><p>— Тот человек, о котором я ранее упоминал, живет там.</p><p> Се Лянь отхлебнул чаю.</p><p>— Часто бываешь там?</p><p>— Пока ни разу с тех пор. Он хочет, чтобы я вернулся, думает, что так будет… — Се Лянь подождал, пока он закончит, но все, что сделал Лань Ин, это покачал головой и снова выпил. — Он думает, что я живу слишком безрассудно.</p><p>— А это так?</p><p>— По его словам, все такие безрассудные.</p><p>— Похоже, ты его сильно любишь? *</p><p>Лань Ин слабо улыбнулся.</p><p>— Мы через многое прошли вместе.</p><p>— Правда?</p><p>— Ты не знаешь, но совсем недавно это место было охвачено войной.</p><p>— Вы сражались вместе? — спросил Се Лянь.</p><p>— Иногда. Он всегда не одобрял мои методы.</p><p>— Ах. Мне это знакомо. Когда мне было семнадцать, в моей стране разразилась гражданская война. Я был не в ладах со многими людьми.</p><p>— И ты победил?</p><p>— В войне? Нет.</p><p>— И долго шла война?</p><p>— Три года.</p><p> Лань Ин нахмурился.</p><p>— Я чего-то не припоминаю ничего о войне в Юнани.</p><p>— Это было задолго до твоего рождения.</p><p>Обеспокоенный тем, что он выдал слишком много, Се Лянь вернул свое внимание к чаю. Лань Ин снова наполнил бокал вином и облокотился на стол.</p><p>— Ты что, Бессмертный?</p><p>Се Лянь склонил голову набок.</p><p>— Ты когда-нибудь слышал о бродящем в поисках мусора Бессмертном?</p><p>Лань Ин засмеялся, и они плавно перешли к другой теме. Через несколько минут три официанта принесли им еду, расставив тарелки на столе. Когда они приступили к еде, перед входом в ресторан на сцену вышли актеры. Блестящий красный плащ привлек внимание Се Ляня. Он инстинктивно повернулся к нему, его сердце слегка забилось, но это была всего лишь женщина в костюме. Тем не менее, он почувствовал, как уголки его губ приподнялись, когда она начала петь.</p><p>Лань Ин поймал его пристальный взгляд и усмехнулся.</p><p>— Я могу вас познакомить.</p><p>— Все совсем не так, — сказал Се Лянь. — Мой возлюбленный* часто носит красное.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> (В китайском языке Он и Она звучат одинаково, но иероглифы у них разные:<br/>他 [tā] — он.<br/>她 [tā] — она.<br/>Поэтому в данном случае (как я понимаю) Вэй Усянь и Се Лянь говорили на разных волнах: ВУС имел в виду «возлюбленную», а СЛ — «возлюбленного».<br/>Потому что в китайском «Возлюбленный/Возлюбленная состоит из двух иероглифов:<br/>愛 — Любовь/Любить.<br/>人 — Человек.<br/>Иными словами, получается «возлюбленный». То есть, это «бесполое» выражение. Просто человек, которого любишь). </em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Ты женат? — Лань Ин указал на красную нить на руке Се Ляня.</p><p>— Когда он* вернется, мы поженимся. А ты?</p><p>Лань Ин покачал головой.</p><p>— Нет перспектив.</p><p>Хотя Се Лянь и не интересовался им в «таком» смысле, очевидно же, что Лань Ин довольно красивый и общительный мужчина. Неужели он не интересен людям?</p><p>— Ты еще молод, — сказал Се Лянь, зная, что сам он выглядел намного моложе. — Подходящий человек еще найдется.</p><p>Лань Ин подмигнул.</p><p>— В прошлом году на ночной охоте кто-то даже поцеловал меня.</p><p>— А это разве не перспектива?</p><p>— Ну-у, может быть. Но я не знаю, кто это был.</p><p>— Как так? — спросил Се Лянь.</p><p>— Я лежал на дереве с завязанными глазами, лица не видел.</p><p>— А улики?</p><p>— О, она была очень сильной, — сказал Лань Ин. — Но мы были на охоте, а там все девушки сильные. Кто бы это ни был, она крепко сжимала мои запястья, я не хотел смущать ее, поэтому не сопротивлялся. Когда я снял повязку — ее и след простыл. Только Лань Чжань был рядом, а он никого не видел.</p><p>— Лань Чжань?</p><p>— Мой друг из Гусу.</p><p>— А может это он?</p><p>— Что он?</p><p>— Поцеловал тебя!</p><p>Лань Ин засмеялся так громко, что люди за соседними столиками обернулись и посмотрели на них. Он проигнорировал их.</p><p>— А ты смешной. Никогда не думал выступать на сцене?</p><p>— Но я ведь серьезно! — сказал Се Лянь. — Ты сказал, что поблизости больше никого не было. Разве не разумно предположить, что это был он?</p><p>— Лань Чжань никогда никого не целовал, особенно меня… хотя однажды он меня укусил, — Лань Ин, кажется, весь светился от гордости. Он прикоснулся к своему носу, пока думал. — Если подумать, я так и не понял, что же я такого сделал, чтобы разозлить его.</p><p>Се Лянь был заинтригован этой странной дружбой.</p><p>— Почему он тебя укусил?</p><p>— Мы оказались в ловушке в пещере.</p><p> Се Лянь пришла в голову ужасная мысль.</p><p>— А еды там не было?</p><p>Лань Ин махнул рукой, отгоняя эту мысль.</p><p>— Все совсем не так. Я поранился, помогая девушке. Лань Чжань был расстроен, что у меня останется шрам, хотя я ни капельки не возражал. Да и с чего бы мне возражать? Теперь она никогда не забудет меня. Так я ему сказал. А потом он просто взял и укусил меня за руку.</p><p>Се Лянь прочистил горло.</p><p>— Прости мне мою вольность, как человека, с которым ты встретился недавно, но не мог он ревновать?</p><p>— Ты думаешь, он сам хотел ее спасти?</p><p>— А? Нет, — Се Лянь не привык кому-то еще раскрывать глаза на «чувства» и чувствовал себя немного смущенным. Он кашлянул в кулак. — Я думаю, что он хотел, чтобы ты думал только о нем.</p><p>На это Лань Ин смеялся так долго, аж до слез. Он вытер слезы с лица.</p><p>— Се Лянь, поднял же ты мне настроение! Бедный Лань Чжань, представь его в паре с кем-то вроде меня.</p><p>— Ты достаточно добрый, чтобы разделить трапезу с незнакомцем. Большинство людей не такие добрые, как ты.</p><p> Лань Ин поднял свою миску.</p><p>— Может быть, я просто хотел бесплатного вина.</p><p>— Даже если и так, ты согласился, и вот, мы трапезничаем за одним столом. Почему ты так не уверен в себе?</p><p> Лань Ин подпер щеку кулаком и сделал такое лицо, как будто задумался.</p><p>— Дело не в этом, просто Лань Чжаню нужен кто-то послушный, способный смириться со всеми этими правилами. Три тысячи! Я знаю — столько раз переписывал их! Если бы я жил там, то большую часть времени проводил бы под дисциплинарным кнутом! Вот, попробуй! Они вкусные.</p><p>Се Лянь осторожно взял кончиками пальцев протянутое ему Лань Ином куриное крылышко, аккуратно откусывая, дабы не испачкать лицо соусом.</p><p> Оно было пряным и согревало его губы.</p><p>— Тебе бы не понравилось Небесное Царство, — сказал Се Лянь. — Там гораздо больше трех тысяч правил.</p><p>Над куриным крылышком глаза Лань Ина расширились от любопытства.</p><p>— А ты там бывал?</p><p>— Можно узнать о месте, не посещая его.</p><p> Лань Ин закончил жевать и бросил кость вниз.</p><p>— А эта твоя возлюбленная, где она?</p><p>— Не знаю, — ответил Се Лянь, бросая взгляд на женщину в красном плаще. — Но он обещал вернуться, и я верю ему.</p><p>— А ты уверен?</p><p>Коснувшись алой, нерушимой нити на своей руке, Се Лянь сказал:</p><p>— Он вернется.</p><p>Лань Ин усмехнулся.</p><p>— А она хорошенькая?</p><p>— Он прекрасный, — сказал Се Лянь. — Верный. Добрый. Мы провели много лет врозь, но он никогда не переставал верить в меня. Даже сейчас, когда я его не вижу, я знаю, что он думает обо мне. Мы видели друг друга в наши самые лучшие и самые худшие времена, и принимаем друг друга такими, какие есть. Когда ты находишь кого-то, кто будет идти рядом с тобой, когда никто другой не будет, ты должен сделать все возможное, чтобы удержать его.</p><p>Лицо Се Ляня пылало, когда он закончил говорить. Он не хотел говорить так много незнакомцу. Если бы Хуа Чэн подслушал его, он бы наклонился ближе и прошептал на ухо Се Ляню: Гэгэ хвастается мной.</p><p>Сидевший напротив Лань Ин молчал, погруженный в свои мысли. Се Лянь забеспокоился, что разговор встревожил его, и навалил себе полную миску мяса, пытаясь придумать, что бы еще сказать.</p><p>— Лань-гунцзы, раньше на улице я слышал, как несколько человек говорили о каком-то Старейшине Илин. Знаешь такого?</p><p>Лань Ин пристально посмотрел на него, словно ожидая, что Се Лянь скажет что-то еще. Когда все, что Се Лянь сделал, это засунул кусок говядины в рот, Лань Ин сказал:</p><p>— Он — бродячий заклинатель.</p><p>— О, так он не отвечает за город?</p><p>— Старейшина Илин-то? Здешние люди не узнают его, даже если он пройдет мимо них. Они просто любят звать его по имени.</p><p>— Но почему?</p><p>— Он — демонический совершенствующий, управляющий призрачными куклами с помощью флейты, — Лань Ин встретился с ним взглядом и сложил руки под подбородком. — Ты не кажешься удивленным.</p><p>— Я на личном опыте знаю, что такое тьма, — Се Лянь взял вонтон. — Почему он обратился к тьме?</p><p>— Может, она его заинтересовала?</p><p>— Ты упомянул, что он бродячий заклинатель. Он всегда был таким?</p><p>— Нет. Он был родом из Юньмэн Цзян, но перешел на другую сторону*.</p><p>
  <em> (Встал на защиту Вэней)</em>
</p><p>— О, так ты его знаешь? — спросил Се Лянь.</p><p>Лань Ин кивнул.</p><p>— Знаю.</p><p>— Почему он перешел на другую сторону?</p><p>— Его методы осудили. Он просто хотел помочь людям, вот и ушел.</p><p> Се Лянь склонил голову набок.</p><p>— Как тот мальчик с редиской? — он улыбнулся, увидев, как вздрогнул Лань Ин, сделал глоток чая и перевел взгляд на сцену. — Я заметил, что он мертв. Это одна из тех кукол, о которых ты говорил?</p><p>Лань Ин колебался.</p><p>— Вэнь Нин разумен.</p><p>— Что с ним случилось?</p><p>— Его убили. В лагере для военнопленных.</p><p>Медленно кивнув, Се Лянь сказал:</p><p>— Как ты восстановил его сознание?</p><p>Лань Ин прочистил горло и выпил еще одну чашу вина, подавая знак принести новый кувшин.</p><p>— Я правда не уверен как, — сказал он.</p><p>— Ты всегда так много пьешь?</p><p>— В последнее время нет. На редиске не так уж много и заработаешь.</p><p>— А я думал, ты лотосы выращиваешь.</p><p>— И я лотосы выращиваю, — сказал Лань Ин. — Но они не прокормят всех.</p><p>— А скольких ты кормишь?</p><p>Лань Ин пересчитал на пальцах, пробормотав пару имен, закончив словами:</p><p>— …А-Юань, хотя он почти ничего не ест. Он ростом с мое бедро.</p><p>Все люди, которых он назвал, носили ту же фамилию, что и Вэнь Нин. Семья? Будучи из Юньмэна, Лань Ин явно с ними не связан, но все же, ради их защиты и возвращения мертвеца к жизни, он покинул орден.</p><p>«Доброволец» на вознесение. Кто этот человек?</p><p>— Вэй Ин?</p><p>Се Лянь поднял голову. Молодой мужчина в белом одеянии с бледно-голубым облачным узором на плечах остановился возле их столика. У него было серьезное выражение лица и светлые глаза, которые были сосредоточены на Лань Ине. Вокруг его лба была повязана белая лента.</p><p>— Лань Чжань! — Лань Ин — или это был Вэй Ин? — поднял на него глаза. — А что ты делаешь в Илине? И почему ты разгуливаешь здесь в такой час? Разве тебе не пора баиньки?</p><p>— Ночная охота.</p><p>Суровый взгляд мужчины переместился на Се Ляня. Хотя его манеры были безупречны, как-то обвиняюще он на него поглядывал. Обеспокоенный тем, что этот человек неправильно понял ситуацию, Се Лянь заговорил.</p><p>— Я Се Лянь из Юнани.</p><p>— Лань Ванцзи из Гусу.</p><p>— Лань Ин и я встретились ранее на улице, — сказал Се Лянь. — Он был так добр, и показал мне хорошее место для ужина.</p><p>— Лань? — повторил Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>Вэй Ин засмеялся.</p><p>— Ах, ха-ха-ха, Лань Чжань, я надеюсь, ты не возражаешь, что я позаимствовал твою фамилию, моя — печально известная. Садись, садись. Здесь слишком много еды для нас двоих.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи не был похож на человека, который будет сидеть в шумном заведении. Се Лянь подозревал, что он остановился в одной из комнат наверху и просто шел через заведение к лестнице, поэтому ничего не имел против, когда Лань Ванцзи устроился рядом с Вэй Ином.</p><p>— Лань Чжань, выпьешь? — спросил Вэй Ин.</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Один глоточек. Не напьешься ты ж с него. А если и напьешься — я отнесу тебя наверх. В какой комнате остановился?</p><p>— Я не пью, — Лань Ванцзи взял миску Вэй Ина и съел вонтон. Кончики его ушей покраснели. Вскоре румянцем покрылось и лицо, и он слегка приоткрыл губы, втягивая воздух через язык, дабы охладить его.</p><p>Се Лянь налил ему чаю.</p><p>— Спасибо, — сказал Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>Вэй Ин наблюдал за ними.</p><p>— Извини, Лань Чжань. Не слишком остро?</p><p>— Нормально.</p><p>— Вот, съешь это. Оно не такое острое.</p><p>Вэй Ин взял пальцами кусок говядины и поднес его к губам Лань Ванцзи. После секундного замешательства, Лань Ванцзи открыл рот, его ресницы затрепетали, а губы сомкнулись вокруг кончиков пальцев Вэй Ина.</p><p>Се Лянь подумал о Хуа Чэне, делающем то же самое, и покраснел до корней волос. Если даже он мог видеть, как осторожно Лань Ванцзи обращался с Вэй Ином, то все очевидней некуда! Неужели все вокруг чувствовали то же самое, пока он не знал о чувствах Хуа Чэна? Как неловко. Он поиграл с кольцом на цепочке, висевшим у него на шее.</p><p>Должно быть, он выглядел глупо, так спокойно целуя Хуа Чэна, но он и вправду целовал его ради духовной силы. Если бы он знал правду о его чувствах, то никогда не стал бы играть с ним, но Се Лянь думает, что Хуа Чэн не возражал.</p><p>Глядя на Лань Ванцзи, он не думал, что тот возражает, хотя сильная печаль пронзила его. Он молился не Се Ляню, но даже так, он думал, что может услышать, как тот слабо шептал пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, вернись со мной.</p><p>Все, что Се Лянь мог — надеяться, что эти двое во всем разберутся. Се Лянь не должен вмешиваться, это касалось только смертного царства (к тому же, только двух человек), но он подозревал, что Лань Ванцзи сам ничего не скажет, если его не подтолкнуть, и невнимательный Вэй Ин ничего не заметит, как когда-то Се Лянь. Он очень сомневался, что Лань Ванцзи рисует фрески.</p><p>— Я всегда удивлялся, Лань Чжань… — щебетал Вэй Ин, держа в руке кусочек мяса. — Когда орден Лань выходит на ночную охоту, вы все тоже ложитесь спать в девять?</p><p>Лань Ванзци вежливо посмотрел на него.</p><p>— Мы не спим.</p><p>— Ты будешь спать утром?</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Не раньше завтрашнего вечера?</p><p>— Мгм.</p><p>— Тогда, как только закончишь, приходи к могильному кургану, составь мне компанию, пока я работаю.</p><p>Се Лянь взял одну из мисок с супом, который давно остыл. Он зачерпнул немного ложкой и отправил в рот, перекатывая сладкий аромат на языке.</p><p>— Вкусно, да? — спросил Вэй Ин.</p><p>— Очень. У меня никогда не получаются супы. Какая цель ночной охоты?</p><p>— Уничтожить зло, — ответил Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>— Лань Чжань, почему бы мне не пойти с тобой? — спросил Вэй Ин.</p><p>— Нет необходимости.</p><p>— Ты разве не один? Мы ведь так хорошо сражаемся вместе. Если я пойду с тобой, мы закончим в два раза быстрее. Хотя… ах, я полагаю, если Ханьгуань-цзюнь отправится на ночную охоту со Старейшиной Илин, это испортит его репутацию.</p><p>— Не испортит, — ответил Лань Ванцзи. Лед в его глазах немного растаял.</p><p>— Значит, я могу пойти с тобой?</p><p>— Мгм.</p><p>Се Лянь улыбнулся про себя. Вэй Ин налил себе еще вина, поигрывая потрепанными концами красной ленты в волосах. Когда он покончил с этой чашей, Лань Ванцзи налил ему еще одну, ничего не сказав, когда Вэй Ин медленно передвинулся к нему. Когда вино наконец было выпито, он посмотрел на спящего у него на плече Вэй Ина.</p><p>— Я думаю, что на охоту вы сегодня пойдете один, — прокомментировал Се Лянь.</p><p>— Пойду завтра.</p><p>— Тогда, поможете подняться ему?</p><p>Глаза Лань Ванцзи расширились, только это выдало, что он шокирован от предложения Се Ляня.</p><p>— Он сказал что живет на вершине горы, — спокойно продолжил Се Лянь. — Но думается мне, вы сняли здесь комнатку? Если нет, я с удовольствием заплачу за него. В первую очередь я виноват, что он напился.</p><p>— У меня есть комната, — сказал Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>Се Лянь окинул взглядом заведение, делая вид, что ищет стойку.</p><p>— Тогда я должен найти и для себя.</p><p>— Я снял последнюю, — прочистил горло Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>— А? Ну ладно. Что-нибудь придумаю.</p><p>— Не возражаете, если я приглашу Вас?</p><p>Се Лянь был удивлен этим приглашением, но так как было уже поздно и они обедали вместе, он решил, что будет лучше принять его. Он вернется домой на рассвете.</p><p>— Вовсе нет, — сказал он. — Я вполне привык спать где попало. Вы уверены, что не возражаете?</p><p>Лан Ванцзи сказал, что ничуть не возражает. Се Лянь оставил деньги на столе и помог Лань Ванцзи поднять Вэй Ина по лестнице. Для него тащить человека на одном плече — легче легкого, но раскрывать, что он бессмертный в переполненном заведении не хотелось, ему было любопытно узнать, насколько ревнует Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>— Может, мне его раздеть? — спросил Се Лянь, когда они вошли в комнату.</p><p>— Нет, — сказал Лань Ванцзи, укладывая Вэй Ина на кровать. Его руки дрожали. — Я сам.</p><p>Пока Лань Ванцзи готовил Вэй Ина ко сну, Се Лянь заварил чай в соседней комнате. Ширма разделяла их, он видел только силуэты двух заклинателей, но слышал, как Лань Ванцзи снимает сапоги с Вэй Ина.</p><p>— Где я? — невнятно пробормотал Вэй Ин.</p><p>— В моей комнате.</p><p>— Почему?</p><p>— Ты пьян.</p><p>— Лань Чжань, ты так хорошо пахнешь.</p><p>— Подними руки.</p><p>— Этот запах… Лань Чжань, это правда был ты на горе Байфэн.</p><p>Се Лянь слегка кашлянул и прикрыл рот рукой, добавляя чайные листья в чайник, как будто он ничего не слышал. Рядом с кроватью Лань Ванцзи затих.</p><p>Вэй Ин и не думал умолкать.</p><p>— Я и подумать не мог, что это был ты. Человек, который держал меня, пах как ты. Но зачем ты…?</p><p>Лань Ванцзи накрыл его одеялом.</p><p>— Спи, — сказал он.</p><p>С покрасневшими ушами и щеками он присоединился к Се Ляну за столом (не считая румянца он представлял собой лик образцового заклинателя).</p><p>— Я чувствую, что должен извиниться перед Вами, — сказал Се Лянь.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи с интересом посмотрел на него, но ничего не сказал.</p><p>— Мы просто разговаривали, — продолжил Се Лянь. — Легко говорить с незнакомыми людьми, когда знаешь, что больше их не увидишь. Он спросил, женат ли я; я спросил, есть ли у него кто на примете.</p><p>Глаза Лань Ванцзи расширились.</p><p>— Не в этом смысле, — сказал Се Лянь, поднимая руку. Он вытащил кольцо из-под своей мантии. — Я принадлежу одному человеку. Вэй Ин сказал мне, что во время ночной охоты его поцеловали. Когда он сказал мне, что Вы были единственным человеком, которого он увидел после поцелуя, я предположил, что Вы тот, кто его поцеловал. Он упоминал о Вас пару раз. Если я доставил Вам неприятности…</p><p>Лань Ванцзи смягчился.</p><p>— Он… говорил обо мне?</p><p>Се Лянь кивнул.</p><p>— Он напомнил мне меня самого еще до того, как я осознал свои чувства к одному человеку. Я немного вмешался. Прошу простить меня.</p><p>— Здесь не за что прощать.</p><p>— Он ведь не знает о Ваших чувствах?</p><p>Лань Ванцзи покачал головой.</p><p>— Почему бы Вам не сказать ему?</p><p>Выражение лица Лань Ванцзи так и спрашивало «как?».</p><p>— Не обязательно словами, — сказал Се Лянь. — Как думаете, утром он что-нибудь вспомнит?</p><p>— Не думаю.</p><p>Какой позор.</p><p>— Во всяком случае, не попробуете — не узнаете, зачем жалеть о будущем. Если бы Вы завтра разошлись, Вы бы пожалели, что не сказали ему?</p><p>Кивок.</p><p>Они молчали, пока чай не заварился. Се Лянь налил две чашки и передал одну из них Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>— Ваше имя, — нарушил молчание Лань Ванцзи. — Вас назвали в честь Бога?</p><p>Се Лянь моргнул.</p><p>— Вы слышали о нем?</p><p> Лань Ванцзи кивнул.</p><p>— Я удивлен. Не думал, что у него вообще остались храмы.</p><p>— Его скромности учат в Гусу.</p><p>Се Лянь задался вопросом, как бы отреагировал Лань Ванзци, узнав, чем они с Хуа Чэном занимались. Он задумался, как Лань Ванцзи отреагирует на Хуа Чэна, и нервно почесал щеку.</p><p>— Неужели? Даже несмотря на то, что он дважды был изгнан?</p><p>Повернув голову, Лань Ванцзи посмотрел на ширму, за которой мерцала свеча, очерчивая силуэт Вэй Ина на кровати.</p><p>— Мгм, — сказал Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>Они выпили свой чай. Когда он закончил свой рассказ, Лань Ванцзи встал и, извинившись, отправился спать. Он обошел ширму, снял верхнюю одежду и погасил свечу. Затем он вернулся к Вэй Ину, поднял одеяло, заполз под него и лег рядом с ним.</p><p>Довольный тем, что его совет приняли, Се Лянь положил подушку на полу под головой, глядя в окно на круглый диск Луны. Где-то там Хуа Чэн тоже смотрел на Луну.</p><p>____________________</p><p>В конце концов, Се Лянь решил не оставаться на ночь в Илине.</p><p>Опасаясь слишком долго оставаться вдали от горы Тайшань, он оставил записку на столе рядом с чайным сервизом, а также мешочек с монетами, чтобы купить еду для семьи на вершине горы, и один из своих собственных амулетов — хотя он сомневался, что Лань Ванцзи или Вэй Ин будут молиться ему.</p><p>Он выскользнул из комнаты, бросив последний взгляд через плечо на одетую в белое руку Лань Ванцзи, лежащую на пояснице Вэй Ина. Се Лянь не знал, что ждет их в будущем; не мог сказать, будет ли оно счастливым или грустным, но знал, что этим утром все тайны раскроются. И лучше бы к тому времени он был далеко отсюда, дабы ничего не испортить.</p><p>Внизу заведение было закрыто на ночь. Какой-то старик протирал стойку и следил за дверью. Уходя, он пожелал Се Ляню доброй ночи.</p><p>— Молодой Господин, куда это Вы в такое время?</p><p>— Ночная охота, — просто ответил Се Лянь.</p><p>Он вытащил свою тележку из переулка и откатил ее в тень, где никто бы не увидел, как он рисует печать сжатия тысячи ли, которая вернет его на гору Тайшань. Прошло уже два дня с тех пор, как он вернулся домой. Он возвращался туда регулярно, оставляя парочку пригодного или исправного мусора, и, не находя никого, кто бы ждал его, всегда возвращался в то место, из которого вернулся.</p><p>На горе Тайшань рано взошло солнце, так что Се Лянь ничуть не удивился, когда из темного переулка он переместился в теплое сияние восходящего солнца, поднявшегося над горизонтом, освещая луг вдоль тропы, ведущей вниз с горы от дома.</p><p>Се Лянь оставил быка пастись и прицепил его к телеге, держась за веревку, ведя его вниз по склону. Пока они шли, он не поднимал глаз от земли. Хотя утро уже вступило в свои права, в кустах квакали лягушки, а трава вдоль тропы была такой же влажной и прохладной, как и при лунном свете. Найдя это странным, Се Лянь поднял голову к небу.</p><p>О, солнце еще не взошло. Над головой парили сотни фонарей, похожих на те, что Хуа Чэн запускал на праздник Середины Осени. Некоторые из них парили совсем невысоко, Се Лянь, подпрыгнув, мог с легкостью поймать их; другие запустили раньше, на сверкающем небе они повисли далекой светлой точкой.</p><p>Се Лянь затаил дыхание.</p><p>За дверью домика вспыхнула яркая искра, и новый фонарик воспарил в воздух из двух бледных рук навстречу остальным.</p><p>Глаза Се Ляна не следовали за фонарем. Они упали на высокую фигуру в красном, стоявшую у двери.</p><p>Он бросил поводья и побежал.</p><p>— Сань Лан!</p><p>Услышав его голос, Хуа Чэн развернулся и по тропинке побежал к нему, широко раскинув руки. Се Лянь кинулся в объятия.</p><p>— Ваше Высочество, — прошептал Хуа Чэн ему на ухо.</p><p>— Давно ждешь?</p><p>— Я не против ожидания.</p><p>— Я путешествовал, но внезапно почувствовал, что должен вернуться.</p><p>— Даже если бы Ваше Высочество не вернулся, я бы нашел его.</p><p>Улыбнувшись, Се Лянь поцеловал его.</p><p>— Сань Лан, фонари такие красивые.</p><p>Они долго стояли на улице, обнявшись и глядя, как восходят в небо сияющие ярким светом фонари. И как только они вошли в полуразвалившийся домик (не считая парочки минут, когда Се Лянь вылез из объятия, дабы отцепить быка и подкатить тележку к дому), они не покидали объятий друг друга.</p><p>Они уселись на циновку, разложенную перед очагом. Хуа Чэн ничуть не изменился. Он предстал пред ним в истинном обличье, и вид его был таким прекрасным, что сердце Се Ляня сжалось, пусть они и наконец-то воссоединились. Обеими руками он обхватил лицо Хуа Чэна и поцеловал его в губы.</p><p>Губы Хуа Чэна изогнулись в улыбке.</p><p>— Так гэгэ скучал по мне?</p><p>— Как же я могу не скучать по тебе? — Се Лянь поцеловал его щеки, нос и лоб. — Даже зная, что ты вернешься… где ты был?</p><p>— Мое сознание плыло по течению. Я не знаю, как это описать. Это все равно, что долго спать без сновидений, но я чувствовал, что ты рядом.</p><p>— Мне так много нужно тебе рассказать.</p><p>— Я хочу знать все, что ты делал, пока меня не было. Все до единого.</p><p>Се Лянь говорил много, начиная с «уборки» в Небесном Царстве, он рассказал ему о неделях, проведенных в путешествиях по миру смертных, и о людях, с которыми он там столкнулся, о пейзажах, которые видел.</p><p>— Сегодня я встретил интересного человека.</p><p>— А? Если гэгэ нашел его интересным, я хочу узнать о нем побольше.</p><p>Скорее всего, Хуа Чэн просто подшучивал на ним, но он так мягко смотрел на него. Пару мгновений назад он крепко обнял Се Ляня и погладил его по спине. Положив подбородок на грудь Хуа Чэна, Се Лянь продолжил:</p><p>— Мы разговаривали за ужином. Он бросил все, чтобы помочь другим людям, даже покинул свой орден и жил, как изгой, пытаясь заработать деньги на редиске. Но знаешь, что было самым необычным?</p><p>— Я уверен, что гэгэ мне скажет.</p><p>— Рядом с ним я видел Сань Лана*. И несмотря на все, что он сделал, этот человек никогда не покидал его.</p><p>
  <em>(п.п.здесь, скорее всего, имеется в виду такой же человек, как Сань Лан — добрый, верный, надежный).</em>
</p><p> Хуа Чэн заправил прядь волос за ухо Се Ляня.</p><p>— Мне жаль, я надолго оставил тебя одного.</p><p>— Это не важно. Теперь ты здесь, — Се Лянь поднял голову, чтобы снова поцеловать его. — Разденешь меня?</p><p>Глаза Хуа Чэна расширились, и его руки замерли на спине Се Ляня.</p><p>— Ч…что?</p><p>— Я хочу быть ближе к тебе. Ты не против?</p><p>— Мне тоже раздеться?</p><p>— В этом и суть.</p><p> Хуа Чэн сглотнул.</p><p>— Гэгэ, не то, что бы я не хочу делать то, о чем ты просишь, но если я буду обнимать тебя, когда между нами ничего не будет, боюсь, я не смогу сдержаться…</p><p> Се Лянь снова поцеловал его.</p><p>— Я тоже этого хочу.</p><p>— Я думаю, тебе не стоит…</p><p>— Моя духовная энергия немного пострадает, но даже если так, я всегда могу занять немного. Я прожил без нее так долго, что иногда и вовсе забываю про нее.</p><p>— Ты… ты позволишь мне…?</p><p>Не говоря больше ни слова, Се Лянь распустил волосы. Он приказал Жо Е развернуться и ждать в другом конце комнаты. Она неохотно отмоталась с его запястья, но подчинилась, по-видимому, обрадовавшись тому, что Эмина постигнет та же участь.</p><p>Се Лянь раздвинул верхние одеяния Хуа Чэна и поцеловал его в грудь. Прохладно, как и сам Хуа Чэн, но по дикому выражению лица Хуа Чэна Се Лянь знал, что если бы у того билось сердце, оно бы забилось в диком ритме. У Хуа Чэна отвисла челюсть. Он не сводил глаз с Се Ляня, положив руку ему на голову, поглаживая волосы. Се Лянь снял красную верхнюю мантию и распахнул пошире нижний халат, просунув под него руки, чтобы стряхнуть его с бледных плеч Хуа Чэна. Молодое тело с обнаженной грудью и запястьями, все еще одетыми в серебро, предстало перед ним. Се Лянь раздел его до пояса и снова лег на него, целуя с языком.</p><p>Дрожащими руками Хуа Чэн коснулся верхних одежд Се Ляня.</p><p>— Ваше Высочество… позволь мне прикоснуться к тебе.</p><p>Он положил ладонь на сердце Се Ляня и вздрогнул. Хуа Чэн медленно раздевал его, обнажая плечо, предплечье, изгиб груди. Хуа Чэн целовал всего Се Ляня, наслаждался им. Он сел, притянув Се Ляня к себе на колени. Их мантии сбились на талии, когда они прижимались друг к другу обнаженной грудью. Касаясь его кожи, наручи пронзили Се Ляня холодом.</p><p>Он схватил одну из рук Хуа Чэна и поцеловал его запястье в том месте, где заканчивалась наручная цепь, щелкая застежкой, чтобы расстегнуть ее. Со щелчком она открылась. Се Лянь осторожно снял ее и отложил наручи в сторону, целуя Хуа Чэна во внутреннюю сторону запястья. Хуа Чэн шептал его имя. Се Лянь проделал то же самое с другой рукой, и когда Хуа Чэн вновь обнял его, ощущение того, что между ними ничего нет, было непохоже ни на что другое в жизни Се Ляня.</p><p>Его пальцы ощупали затылок Хуа Чэна, прослеживая шнур, удерживающий его повязку. Хуа Чэн кивнул. Се Лянь осторожно развязал шнур. Повязка на глазу спала. Он поцеловал его там, где она только что была, обводя губами костяной круг вокруг глазницы. Он нежно поцеловал его закрытое веко. Хуа Чэн, прижавшись к нему, весь дрожал.</p><p>— Тебе не нравится? — спросил Се Лянь.</p><p>— Я люблю все, что делает Ваше Высочество.</p><p>— Так… тебе нравится?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>С этими словами Се Лянь протянул руку между ними и коснулся твердой плоти Хуа Чэна. За восемьсот лет он никогда не делал ничего подобного, и не испытывал такого порыва, как сейчас, когда Хуа Чэн застонал и крепче обнял его. Будучи холостяком всю свою жизнь, Се Лянь выбросил все интимные мысли из своей головы еще с юности и редко прикасался к себе (не считая того случая, когда он был отравлен Цветком Нежности). Хуа Чэн единственный, кто видел его таким, единственный, кого Се Лянь касался вот так. Губы его распухли, он был возбужден, как тогда, когда они лежали вместе в гробу. Он неуклюже задвигал рукой, подстраиваясь под стоны Хуа Чэна и тихий шепот его имени.</p><p>Когда Хуа Чэн коснулся его в ответ, Се Лянь почувствовал, как оживает каждая клеточка его тела. В отличие от него, Хуа Чэн двигался уверенно. Умело. Се Лянь ненавидел поднимающуюся в нем ревность, думая о людях, которых Хуа Чэн касался до него, о том, как он, должно быть, разочарован таким неопытным партнером. Ничуть не разочарованный Хуа Чэн прижался губами к губам Се Ляня, положив свою руку поверх его, направляя движения.</p><p>Еще чуть-чуть и восхитительное чувство нахлынуло на него, начиная с ног, и вскоре Се Лянь застонал, его рука тряслась, тело дрожало от наслаждения. Он почувствовал улыбку Хуа Чэна на своих губах.</p><p>— Ваше Высочество гораздо красивее, чем я мог себе представить.</p><p>Се Лянь внезапно смутился и опустил подбородок.</p><p>— А Сань Лан довольно искусен в этом.</p><p>— Я с самого детства мечтал прикоснуться к тебе. Молясь, чтобы Ваше Высочество не обиделся на такое использование его образа.</p><p>Обняв Хуа Чэна за шею, Се Лянь покраснел и покачал головой.</p><p>— Надеюсь, моя неопытность не станет проблемой для Сань Лана.</p><p>— Я разбираюсь в этом не больше, чем Ваше Высочество. Прости уж меня.</p><p>Се Лянь был удивлен.</p><p>— Но ты, кажется, знал, что делаешь?</p><p>— Я знаю только на своем опыте. Если Его Высочеству было хорошо, я счастлив.</p><p>— Я думал, что ты нарасхват.</p><p>— Мне плевать, что предлагают мне остальные. Я не хочу быть ни с кем, кроме тебя, — Хуа Чэн притянул его ближе, тесно прижимаясь к нему. — Подумать только, гэгэ ждал только меня.</p><p>Он погладил Се Ляня по лицу, и Небожитель приластился к его ладони, закрыв глаза. Спустя пару мгновений он сказал:</p><p>— Сань Лан, тебе нравится этот дом? Он не похож на твой дворец, надеюсь, тебе удобно.</p><p>— Я люблю место, в котором Ваше Высочество ждал меня.</p><p>Се Лянь улыбнулся. Поняв, что Хуа Чэн мягко приложил руку к его лицу, он стал искать другую руку, она была прижата к боку, влажная от его выделений. Хуа Чэна, казалось, это ни капельки не волновало, а Се Ляню было так хорошо, что он даже не подумал об этом.</p><p>— Сань Лан, мне так жаль! Дай я почищу…</p><p>Но Хуа Чэн покачал головой и поцеловал его в губы, прошептав:</p><p>— Помнит ли Ваше Высочество, как во время войны он запечатал нас обоих в той пещере, страдая в одиночестве?</p><p>— Ах… — вспыхнул Се Лянь. — Я ничего не забыл. Сань Лан был так юн. Прости за такое ужасное зрелище.</p><p>— Об этом «ужасном зрелище» я фантазировал не одно столетие. Ты ненавидишь меня за это?</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Жаль, что тогда я был так юн и не помог Его Высочеству. Я даже нарисовал это.</p><p>Се Лянь рассмеялся, вспомнив измученные лица своих друзей в пещере десяти тысяч Богов.</p><p>— И как бы ты мне помог?</p><p>— Я бы, как сегодня, медленно раздевал Ваше Высочество. Твоя кожа такая горячая, словно ты горишь. Я бы хотел прикоснуться к каждой твоей частичке.</p><p>Хуа Чэн убрал руку с лица Се Ляня и опустил ее вниз, скользя к пояснице. Се Лянь вздрогнул.</p><p>— А потом?</p><p>— Потом бы я бы удовлетворил Ваше Высочество своим ртом.</p><p>Се Ляню потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы понять. А поняв, он спрятал лицо на плече Хуа Чэна.</p><p>— Ч-что? Это грязно, С-сань Лан.</p><p>Хуа Чэн изменил их положение так, что Се Лянь растянулся на спине поверх их одежд, и с яростью в глазах провел дорожку поцелуев от рта до живота.</p><p>— В тебе нет ничего грязного, — сказал он, поцеловав тазовую косточку.</p><p>— Я после долгого путешествия!</p><p>— Если Ваше Высочество запретит мне, я не осмелюсь продолжить, но я еще не ответил на твой вопрос.</p><p>Хуа Чэн продолжил дорожку из поцелуев, переходя от тазовой косточки до места, где торс плавно переходил в бедра, поддев руку под ногу Се Ляня, сгибая его колено. То же самое, он сделал и с другой, раздвинув ноги, вобрав в рот самую чувствительную часть.</p><p>Се Лянь зажал рот обеими руками. Он никогда еще не чувствовал себя таким смущенным и возбужденным. Несмотря на то, что Хуа Чэн был призраком, жар его рта окутывал Се Ляня, заставляя беспомощно извиваться, разрываясь между желанием поддаться бедрами или прикрыть себя. Хотя он совсем недавно достиг кульминации, Се Лянь был вновь возбужден. Его руки, крепко прижатые ко рту, зудели от желания прикоснуться к волосам Хуа Чэна. Но он только вцепился в свои бедра, сжимая их, когда Хуа Чэн лизнул его и обхватил руками бедра Се Ляня, фиксируя.</p><p>Когда Се Лянь был тверд, извиваясь внутри его рта, надеясь на освобождение, Хуа Чэн отстранился. Он пристально посмотрел на длинный нефритовый столп, целуя внутреннюю сторону бедер.</p><p>— Итак… когда Ваше Высочество так возбужден, я спрошу: чего он хочет?</p><p>Се Лянь дышал через рот.</p><p>— А чего я хочу?</p><p>— Он предпочтет, чтобы я занялся любовью с ним или предпочтет использовать мое тело?</p><p>— Что… — Се Лянь тяжело дышал. — А как ты хочешь?</p><p>— Пока я могу прикасаться к тебе, это не имеет значения.</p><p>— А что ты нарисовал?</p><p>— Все, что мог только себе представить.</p><p>— Это те самые фрески, которые ты не позволяешь мне увидеть?</p><p>Хуа Чэн улыбнулся.</p><p>— Я просто не хотел шокировать тебя. Однако, если Ваше Высочество все же захочет их увидеть, я лично отведу его туда.</p><p>Се Лянь поднял руку и положил ее на макушку Хуа Чэна.</p><p>— Тогда я буду с нетерпением ждать.</p><p>— Так каков твой ответ?</p><p>— Ты о чем? А… я хочу, чтобы Сань Лан делал то, что ему нравится. Я не знаю, что делать дальше.</p><p>— Боюсь, если я сделаю то, что хочу, тебе это не понравится.</p><p>— Если это делает тебя счастливым — я не против, — Се Лянь откинул шелк волос с правой стороны лица Хуа Чэна, открыв его прикрытый глаз. — Моя единственная просьба — хочу видеть твое лицо.</p><p>Хуа Чэн поцеловал внутреннюю сторону его бедра. Мгновение спустя Се Лянь почувствовал прикосновение кончика пальца к тому месту, до которого никто никогда не дотрагивался —он никогда не думал, что кто-то посмеет. Хуа Чэн провел пальцем по маленькому колечку мышц, как будто спрашивая разрешения. Се Лянь покраснел сильнее, чем за всю ночь, и сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться, но как бы он ни старался сосредоточиться на выражении преданности на лице Хуа Чэна, или как бы ни было приятно ощущение прикосновения, он не мог выбросить из головы одной детали.</p><p>— Ванна!</p><p>Хуа Чэн встретился с ним взглядом.</p><p>— Прямо сейчас?</p><p>Се Лянь кивнул.</p><p>— Ты пойдешь со мной?</p><p>Понимая его колебания, Хуа Чэн улыбнулся.</p><p>— Я сам все приготовлю. Ваше Высочество, пожалуйста, подожди здесь.</p><p>Он выпустил восемь бабочек и вышел за водой. Они порхали вокруг комнаты, освещая комнату приятным серебристым светом. Почувствовав прохладу, Се Лянь перекатился на бок, накрыв себя одеждами. Одеяния Хуа Чэна были прекрасного покроя, вырезаны из богатого материала и очень аккуратно сшиты — такие красивые, как любые одежды, которые Се Лянь носил, когда был наследным принцем. Он чувствовал себя невероятно избалованным, накрывая грудь шелком одежд. Сидя у огня, он наблюдал, как Хуа Чэн нагишом входит и выходит из дома, нагревая теплую воду, наполняя ей бочку. Когда она была заполнена, он опустился на колени рядом с ней и протянул руку.</p><p>— Ваше Высочество.</p><p>Се Лянь сел, прижимая мантию к груди, но, вспомнив все, что произошло сегодня, и двух молодых людей в Илине, которые не понимали друг друга, потому что скрывали свои чувства, позволил шелку скользнуть с его груди. Он подошел к Хуа Чэну в чем мать родила, и положил руку ему на затылок, когда Хуа Чэн прижался лицом к животу Се Ляня.</p><p>— Что-то случилось? — спросил Се Лянь.</p><p>— Я так долго мечтал о тебе… просто не могу поверить, что ты позволяешь мне все это.</p><p>— Говоря это таким тоном, ты говоришь так, словно я не хочу тебя. Давай войдем, пока вода не остыла.</p><p>Поднявшись, Хуа Чэн первым вошел в воду, сел и протянул руку. Се Лянь схватился за нее, и Хуа Чэн усадил его к себе на колени лицом друг к другу. Когда они оба оказались в ванне, вода поднялась им до пояса. Се Лянь помыл руку Сань Лана и быстро смыл дорожную пыль с себя.</p><p>Отмывшись, он скрестил руки за шеей Хуа Чэна, и у него перехватило дыхание, когда Хуа Чэн медленно обвел пальцем его колечко мышц. Хотя Се Лянь и был неопытен, но явно не наивен. Прожив среди людей восемьсот лет, он видел все, что только можно было увидеть. И даже так он был потрясен, когда Хуа Чэн сильнее прижался к его животу, и он понял, почему Хуа Чэн так касался его; знал, что тот хотел сделать; что имел в виду Хуа Чэн, говоря, что хотел предложить свое собственное тело Се Ляню, что горел в лихорадке в той пещере много веков назад. Се Лянь еще крепче обхватил руками шею Хуа Чэна, пряча в ней свое лицо.</p><p>— Не бойся, — прошептал Хуа Чэн. — Я никогда не наврежу тебе. </p><p>— Я не боюсь. Я благодарен тебе за то, что ты меня дождался. Столько лет,  ты мог бы сдаться.</p><p>— Я не хотел сдаваться. Ваше Высочество — единственный, с кем я хочу быть. С того самого момента, когда ты поймал меня, я знал, что не хочу покидать тебя. Ты был первым человеком, не смотрящим на меня свысока, защищающий меня, когда никто другой не смел. Я прождал бы и тысячелетия.</p><p>Се Лянь крепко обнял его.</p><p>— Жаль, что я не узнал тебя раньше.</p><p>Палец Хуа Чэна протолкнулся в него, и Се Лянь ойкнул. Ощущение было чуждым и неприятным, но не нежелательным. Он вцепился руками в волосы Хуа Чэна и расслабился, тихо постанывая, когда Хуа Чэн протолкнулся глубже, сгибая палец. Когда он коснулся заветного места, заставившее Се Лянь ахнуть, Хуа Чэн рассмеялся и поцеловал его в шею.</p><p>— Тебе нравится?</p><p>— Ах, да. Сань Лан так хорош.</p><p>— Я много думал о тебе. Ты уже достаточно помылся?</p><p>Покачав головой, Се Лянь сел и зачерпнул пригоршню воды, моя грудь и руки Хуа Чэна. Распущенные волосы Хуа Чэна каскадом спадали с плеч с намокшими концами, прилипая к коже. Се Лянь собрал его волосы и отбросил их за плечи, а затем взял на себя задачу — помыть его. Его тело было таким же теплым, как и вода, и он смотрел на Се Ляня с удивлением и весельем, проводя дрожащими руками по его коже. В шестой раз, когда пальцы Се Ляня прошлись над его ключицей, Хуа Чэн взял его руки и поцеловал кончики пальцев.</p><p>Их взгляды встретились. Яркий огонь страсти пылал во взгляде Хуа Чэна. Сглотнув, Се Лянь кивнул и крепко обнял Хуа Чэна, когда тот встал и перенес его обратно к огню, нависая над ним. Се Лянь почувствовал, как горит его тело. Хуа Чэн поцеловал его, возобновляя удивительные вещи, которые он делал своими пальцами, теперь влажными от чего-то еще кроме воды.</p><p>Он сдержал свое обещание и смотрел на Се Ляня в тот момент, когда их тела соединились. Когда он двигался, то задевал то чудесное местечко внутри Се Ляня, из-за чего в его глазах все плыло.</p><p>— Гэгэ, тебе больно? — голос Хуа Чэна был напряжен, словно он взял на себя неподъемную ношу.</p><p>— Не-ет. Ты… ты себе это так представлял?</p><p>Хуа Чэн покачал головой. На мгновение Се Лянь забеспокоился, что он разочарован, но Хуа Чэн поймал его губы.</p><p>— Я и не знал, что внутри гэгэ так тепло и тесно. Я надеялся любить тебя подольше.</p><p>— О! — воскликнул довольный Се Лянь и поцеловал его. — У нас есть еще завтра. Сань Лан, ты научишь меня тому, что ты делал своими пальцами, чтобы я однажды «помог» тебе?</p><p>Сразу после этих слов тело Хуа Чэна сжалось, и он застонал, замерев и рухнув на грудь Се Ляня. Когда он некоторое время не двигался, Се Лянь похлопал его по спине.</p><p>— Ах, Сань Лан, ты в порядке?</p><p>Хуа Чэн пробормотал ему в плечо:</p><p>— Гэгэ, клянусь, ты станешь моей погибелью.</p><p>— Почему? Что я сделал?</p><p>— Я никогда не думал, что ты можешь сказать такое.</p><p>Се Лянь рассмеялся.</p><p>— Сказать что? Что бы я хотел сделать с Сань Ланом? Я тоже много думал о тебе.</p><p> Хуа Чэн сжал его в объятиях.</p><p>— Как ты?</p><p>— В порядке?</p><p>— Твоя духовная сила… она…</p><p>Се Лянь быстро проверил себя. Его золотое ядро все еще пульсировало. Энергия текла по всему его телу, к кончикам носа и ушей. Он щелкнул пальцем в сторону свечи и зажег ее.</p><p>Согнув руку, он сказал:</p><p>— Никаких изменений.</p><p>— Сегодня я останусь с тобой, на случай, если последствия дадут о себе знать.</p><p>— Они могут проявиться не скоро. Сань Лан, не трать время зря. Если тебе что-то нужно сделать — сделай. Что бы ни случилось, я буду в порядке.</p><p>— Мое сердце не успокоится, пока Его Высочество не позволит мне остаться с ним, пока мы не будем уверены.</p><p>— Это может занять некоторое время, — сказал Се Лянь, прочищая горло. — Одного раза было недостаточно, чтобы повлиять на нее.</p><p>В конце концов, та чаша вина ему ничего не сделала.</p><p>— Я терпелив.</p><p>Се Лянь слегка рассмеялся.</p><p>— А?</p><p>— Я терпелив, когда дело касается Его Высочества, — пробормотал он в плечо Се Ляня.</p><p>Се Лянь улыбнулся.</p><p>Некоторое время они лежали тихо, то засыпая, то снова просыпаясь. Когда небо совсем потемнело, снаружи послышалась возня животных, рывшихся в телеге. Хуа Чэн встал, чтобы прогнать их прочь. Почувствовав, что он встает, Се Лянь сонно ощупал пустое место рядом с ним, обняв Хуа Чэна, когда тот вернулся. Хуа Чэн прижался щекой к груди Се Ляня так, чтобы они могли смотреть друг на друга.</p><p>— Гэгэ, вернешься со мной в Призрачный Город? В храме Цяньдэн нас никто не побеспокоит.</p><p>— Ты ведь сам построил его для меня, правда ведь? Только не ври.</p><p>— Это было очень давно.</p><p>— Монастырь Водных Каштанов пока отстраивается, так что и в мире смертных у нас будет свое местечко.</p><p>— Гэгэ… так ты останешься со мной?</p><p>— Конечно же! Мы столько времени провели в разлуке!</p><p>— Ты можешь устать от меня.</p><p>— Как и ты от меня.</p><p>— Невозможно. Если я смогу каждый день проводить с гэгэ, я буду жить вечно.</p><p> Се Лянь коснулся его щеки.</p><p>— Сань Лан, ты хочешь пожениться?</p><p>Приподнявшись на обеих руках, Хуа Чэн навис над ним с благоговейным видом. Его волосы висели вокруг них, как полог Игорного Дома.</p><p>— Я устрою Его Высочеству самую грандиозную свадьбу всех миров. Царство Призраков не будет спать в течение нескольких дней.</p><p>Нам все это не нужно-</p><p> Подумал Се Лянь, но промолчал.</p><p>— Хорошо, — сказал он. Почувствовав, как к его животу прижимается возбуждение Хуа Чэна, он положил свои руки ему на грудь. — Кажется, кто-то возбужден. Сань Лан, не хочешь попробовать еще раз? Чувствовать тебя внутри так приятно.</p><p>Хуа Чэн закрыл глаза.</p><p>— Гэгэ, — простонал он.</p><p>Се Лянь рассмеялся.</p><p>— Мы будем это делать до тех пор, пока Сань Лан не перестанет удивляться.</p><p>— Гэгэ!</p><p>____________________</p><p>Когда они наконец насытились, солнце уже всходило. Се Лянь чувствовал свежесть и возможности нового дня. Столетия прошли с тех пор, как он в последний раз чувствовал себя так, наблюдая восход солнца. Это были мысли молодого человека. Он пристально смотрел на Хуа Чэна в своих руках, на беспорядок его волос, закрытые глаза, как будто он спал на груди Се Ляня. Хуа Чэн слушал его сердце и улыбался. Тронутый, Се Лянь погладил его по волосам.</p><p>— Сань Лан?</p><p>Он поднял голову.</p><p>— Что такое?</p><p>— Ты хочешь до конца своих дней наблюдать со мной как восходит солнце?</p><p> Хуа Чэн промолчал, затем прижался лицом к животу Се Ляна и кивнул.</p><p>— Я никогда не оставлю тебя.</p><p> Се Лянь улыбнулся.</p><p>— Что хочешь на завтрак?</p><p>— Я не хочу вставать.</p><p>Се Лянь продолжал гладить волосы Хуа Чэна до тех пор, пока небо не стало ярким, а молитвы из царства смертных одна за другой не полились к нему. Он спокойно лежал, позволяя им омывать себя подобно приливу приветствиями, предложениями, просьбами. Ничего срочного. Большинство из них он отпустил с легким сердцем; с двумя он решил разобраться завтра.</p><p>Но Се Лянь знал, что одна из них пришла из комнатки на втором этаже в Илине, от молодого мужчины в белых одеяниях, который стоял на коленях возле кровати, крепко сжимая оставленный Се Лянем амулет, пристально смотря в темные глаза человека, которого он любил больше жизни.</p><p>
  <em> Спасибо. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>